e_socfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sapphire Labyrinth of Dreams Manse
Die (Fivefold) Sapphire Labyrinth of Dreams Manse ist das Anwesen das von Tepet Kiremano bewohnt wird und in dem Tepet Leilani und Tepet Sunabozu zum Teil aufgewachsen sind. Lage Das Anwesen liegt auf der Gesegneten Insel, gut 60 Meilen süd-westlich von Lord's Crossing entfernt auf einer nahezu runden, grasbestandenen Erhebung in Mitten eines einst künstlich angelegten Sees. Der nächste Ort ist Merciful Humbleness, welcher etwa 6 Meilen östlich liegt und neben vielen fleißigen Bauern und Viehhirten auch eine imperielle Poststation und einen Magistrat beherbergt. Beschreibung Fünf Brücken, immer im 72° Winkel zu ihren Nachbarn führen über den gut 2,5 Meter tiefen See, auf dem Seerosen und Wasserlilien wachsen. Jede dieser Brücken besitzt ein in der Form eines Drachen gestaltetes Geländer. Die Brücke des Luftdrachen besteht aus geflochtenen Seilen, die an dem hölzernen Geländer befestigt sind und beständig schwanken. Der Drache ist hoch aufgerichtet dargestellt, mit Augen aus blauer Jade und weitaufgerissenem Maul, aus dem beständig eine Brise zu strömen scheint. Die Brücke des Erddrachen wurde aus weißer Jade erbaut und wirkt schwer und wuchtig. Das Geländer zeigt einen fein ausgearbeiteten liegenden Drachen. Die Brücke des Feuerdrachen wurde einst aus einer rotgoldenen Legierung gefertigt und steht beständig in rot-orangenen Flammen. Das Geländer zeigt mehr eine brennende Urgewalt, denn einen Drachen, dessen Kopf am Brückenanfang gen Himmel erhoben ist und beständig eine 30cm hohe Flamme speit. Die Brücke des Wasserdrachen besteht nur aus einem aus Wasser geformten Geländer, dass die Form eines fließenden, sich schlängelnden Drachen hat. Die Brücke des Holzdrachen ist schließlich eine breite, hölzerne, mit Efeu bewachsene Konstruktion, auf dessen Drachengeländer Blumen wachsen. Von jeder Brücke aus führt ein sorgfältig gepflegter Kiesweg in einem sanft geschwungenen Bogen hügelaufwärts zu einer Pforte des Hauptgebäudes. Letzteres besteht aus einem regelmäßigen, von einem Säulengang umgebenen, Pentagon, an dessen Seiten jeweils - ebenfalls durch einen Säulengang verbunden - ein tetraederförmiges Gebäude (unregelmäßige dreiseitige Pyramiden) erbaut wurde, dessen obere Spitzen mit blauer Jade bedeckt sind und den Mittelbau überragen. Die fünf Pforten liegen in den vorderen, dort abgeflachten, Kanten der Tetraeder. Alle Gebäudeteile sind aus milchigem Kristall erbaut, schimmern in der Sonne und summen im Wind. Der''' Mittelbau''' beinhaltet das namensgebende blau-schimmerndem Kristall-Labyrinth, dass wirkt, als sei es ganz aus Saphir erbaut worden. In der Mitte des Labyrinths liegt der Hearthstone-Raum, der gleichzeitig auch das Kontrollzentrum der Manse ist. Das Labyrinth umgibt ein scheinbar endloser Korridor, in dem uneingeweihte nur den Ausgang wieder finden. Dieser Korridor ist wiederum - von außen - durch mehrere Türen zugänglich, die von Gängen ausgehen, die die äußeren Räume verbinden. Hier finden sich Arbeitszimmer, Trainingshalle, Dampfbad, Salon, Musikzimmer und andere Räumlichkeiten, jeweils mit Zugang zu dem äußeren Säulengang. Treppen führen auf das begrünte Dach der Manse, dass wie ein Park gestaltet ist, in dessen Mitte sich ein kleiner, runder Pavillion erhebt, groß genug um eine Tee-Zeremonie für 5 Leute durchzuführen. In den Tetraedern befinden sich die anderen Räumichkeiten der Manse: (Water) Speiseraum, Küche und Ballsaal; (Air) Bibliothek, Labor, Schulzimmer und Scriptorium; (Wood) Wohnbereich und Räumlichkeiten der Familie; (Fire) Gästezimmer; (Earth) Stallungen, Bediensteten-Kammern und Arbeitsräume. Besonderheiten *Die meisten Türen der Manse öffnen sich Personen, die mit der Manse attuned sind, automatisch *In jedem Raum können die Wände auf Kommando dazu gebracht werden, spährisch blau zu leuchten. Dieses Licht ist in mehreren Stufen dimmbar *Die Manse sorgt von selbst dafür, dass Staub, Erde und anderer loser Schmutz hinausgeweht wird. Unglücklicherweise passiert dies manchmal auch mit auf dem Boden liegenden Papieren. *Der Trainingsraum beinhaltet Puppen und Automaten, die sich von selbst bewegen und sich an die Kampfstärke des Trainingspartners anpassen *Die Bibliothek beinhaltet eine Mondsilberplaktete, die automatisch eine Liste der in der Bibliothek befindlichen Werke führt. Im Laufe der Jahre haben hier einige Werke über Bürokratie, Kriegskunst und Gesellschaftliches Leben ihren Platz gefunden (+1 Würfel Bonus auf Nachforschen-Proben im Bereich Bureaucracy, War und Socialize) *Im Arbeitszimmer kann ein Sekretär ein Diktat entgegen nehmen und auf Wunsch auf Papier oder Pergament übertragen sowie Kopien von (mundanen) Schriftstücken anfertigen *Der Ballsaal beinhaltet einen Satz verzauberter Instrumente, die alleine aufspielen können *Zwischen mehreren Räumen existieren Geheimtüren und verborgene Passagen, die von Kundigen als Abkürzungen verwendet werden können *Der Träger des Hearth Stones kann im Traum erfahren, wie es um die Manse bestellt ist, wer in ihr weilt und Ähnliches *Es gibt im Labyrinth einen Raum, der alle in ihm befindlichen Personen auf magischem Wege automatisch von Kleidung und nicht-magischer Rüstung befreit, sofern sie diese Falle nicht deaktivieren können (Wahrnehmung + Lore (3)). Alle attunten Personen erhalten dieses Wissen instinktiv. *Die Eingangsbereiche füllen sich mit Schlafgas, wenn dies nicht vor Eintreten deaktiviert wird. Die Deaktivierung kann auch von Innen erfolgen, wenn zum Beispiel Gäste erwartet werden. Um diese Falle zu entdecken und zu deaktvieren, ist eine Probe auf Wits+Awareness (3) nötig. Attunte Charaktere haben dieses Wissen automatisch. *Wer die verborgene Tür im endlosen Gang nicht kennt (attunte Charaktere haben dieses Wissen automatisch), muss einen Wurf auf Intelligenz + Awareness oder Investigation (3) bestehen, um diese zu entdecken. *Für nicht attunte Charaktere ist ein erfolgreicher Wurf auf Intelligenz + Investigation (3) nötig, um durch das Labyrinth zu navigieren. Jeder erfolgreiche Wurf addiert einen automatischen Erfolg für zukünfige Würfe, jeder Versuch entspricht dabei einer Zeitspanne von einer halben Stunde. Wichtige Personen *Tepet Kiremano Geschichte Die Manse ist eine sehr alte Manse, potentiell noch aus dem Zeit des Shogunats (oder älter). Die Geometrie und manche Gegebenheiten sind durchaus dazu geeignet, einem gesunden Verstand Kopfschmerzen zu bereiten, wenn er zu lange darüber nachdenkt - aber da sich heutzutage so gut wie niemand mehr auf den Bau oder die Modifikation einer so mächtigen Manse versteht, bleibt sie weiterhin unangetastet und so wie sie ist. Werte Haushalt Magnitude: 0 Backgrounds: Retainers 3 Manse Aspect: Air Level: 4 Creation Points: 8 + 1 Weakness: Fragility 1 Powers: Attunement Recognition (0), Basis Senses (0), Cosmetic Displays (0), Magical Conveniences: Bridges, Doors that open automatically*, Advanched Training Room, Magical Secretary, Spheric Light, Automatic updating Library Register, Self-Cleaning, Music in Ball Room (2), Minor Tricks & Traps: Maze, Eternal Floor, Magical Storm peels of Clothes and non-magical-armor, Sleep gas(1), Central control (2), Hidden Passages (2), Symphatetic Dream Link (2), Archive (build) Hearthstone: Gem of Dreamwalking (4) Attunements: Tepet Kiremano, Tepet Leilani, Tepet Sunabozu, Tepet Silko (falls Manse 1+) Kategorie:Inplay Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Blesses Isle